The Second Date
by Word Life 316
Summary: Sequel to The Date, Danny and Sam go on the Second Date. Things may or may not heat up.


The Second Date

By Word Life 316

Two weeks had passed since Danny and Sam's date and they now were officially a couple, much to the joy of Danny's parents and to the dismay of Sam's. Danny always knew how to make her smile, wether it was violets in her locker or just a simple cuddle on the couch. Of course, due to their raging hormones in their bodies, sometimes they got into more intense situatiuons, they usually ended up making out on their bed whenever one came over to the other's house. Fortunately they hadn't gone further than that, unless that one time when they made out in their underwear or that time in the janitor's closet counts as 'further'.

Tonight Danny was taking Sam on their second date; it was a romantic dinner, followed by dancing. Danny had gotten dressed in his best suit and had a strong feeling tonight was going to be a very special night.

Danny walked down the stairs "Oh Danny, you look amazing!" said Maddie.

"Thanks mum," replied Danny.

"Sooooooooo, where are you taking Sam tonight?" she asked.

"I'm taking her to Louie's," replied Danny.

"Awww, that's so romantic" said Maddie

Jack then went into his pocket and handed Danny something, a condom. Danny blushed with embarrassment.

"Wh…why would u give me this, are you saying something might happen tonight" asked Danny.

"If it's anything like what happened with me and your mother's first date at Louie's when we were young, I guarantee something is going to happen," said Jack, much to the dismay of Danny with the mental imagines he had just received.

"Umm thanks dad" said Danny as he pocketed the condom and walked out the house.

-Meanwhile over at Sam's house-

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Sam's dad, standing in front of the door "NOT THIS TIME!"

"But he's coming over to pick me up" argued Sam.

"Well will we just tell him you don't want to see him again, because that's what you're going to be doing," said her mother.

"You can't do that" said Sam, on the verge of tears.

"We can and we will, you're not going to ruin this family's reputation by being together with that Fenton boy" said her father.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Sam's grandmother, Ida, who came hurtling into the room on her scooter "I'm sick and tired of this, now Sam is going to go out with Danny tonight and there's nothing you can do about it"

"You can't tell me how to raise my kid" yelled Sam's dad.

"You seen to be forgetting one thing I'M YOUR MOTHER! You can't tell me what to do" yelled Ida "Now you're going to let Sam and Danny be together, or your grounded young man."

Sam was on the verge of laughing "Yo…you can't ground me! I'm 37!" said her dad.

"You're still my son and I'll punish you the way I see fit, now go to your room!" Ida demanded, Sam burst out laughing as her father sulked on the way upstairs and her mother walked away defeated.

Sam hugged Ida "Thanks granny" said Sam.

"Anytime bubelah" she replied as the doorbell rang.

"It's Danny" said Sam, as she headed to the door.

"Oh one more thing Sam" said Ida before Sam opened the door "If you don't come home tonight, I'll have a pretty good idea what you'll be doing".

Sam blushed like mad "You think Danny and me are going to do……it tonight?" she asked.

"By the way your dressed, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands of you" said Ida, Sam was wearing a long purple violet dress with spaghetti straps as well as a V-neck which showed off her cleavage.

Sam opened the door and as soon as Danny saw her, his mouth fell to the floor "Hamina Hamina Hamina" was all he could so.

"Come on lets get going!" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand and they ran down the street to the restaurant.

Louie's was the most elegant restaurant in town, it costed Danny basically all his allowance to get a reservation, but it was worth it for Sam. The special thing about this place was that it had a dance floor, where couples could dance together.

Danny and Sam gasped in amazement when they saw the inside and they were led to their table, Danny ordered a steak while Sam ordered Gnocchi. After dinner Danny asked Sam to dance which she gladly accepted, they made their way to the dance floor as slow romantic music played. Danny placed his hands on Sam's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they moved graciously around the floor, Sam wrested her head on Danny's shoulder while placing her hands on the small of his back, Danny's hands on the other hand were gradually moving to her ass. When Sam felt Danny's hand grasp her butt, she playfully slapped them away. Danny smirked as he placed his hands back up higher.

They got to Danny's place at about 1 in the morning, both of them removed their shoes and tip toed upstairs, they heard the snoring of Jack from his bedroom.

"We're clear" Danny whispered to Sam as they slowly walked into Danny's room, he opened the door for her as she gladly walked in with him close behind. He closed the door, making sure it didn't close too loud as to wake up his family. Danny's lips met in a passionate kiss, Sam took off Danny's jacket and threw it to the floor as they fell onto his bed, after 5 minutes of this they parted for air.

"I love you Sam" Danny whispered in her ear, before he started kissing her neck.

"I love you too Danny" she whispered back as a moan escaped her lips. After Danny stopped sucking her neck, Sam started removing his shirt revealing his well toned chest. He sat up on his knees as Sam slowly ran her hand up and down his abs, earning her a soft moan from Danny.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" said Danny reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out the condom.

Sam blushed "You bought a condom?"

"Actually my dad gave it to me; he thought something might happen between us tonight," said Danny.

Sam sat up and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck "Well I guess he was right," she said before taking the condom and placed it on the elastic of his boxers before unzipping the back of her dress, removing the straps from her shoulders and letting the dress fall graciously mid-drift revealing her violet lace bra and slender figure. Danny then unbuttoned the top of his pants, unzipped his fly and dropped his pants, revealing his boxers and the obvious massive bulge poking through.

Sam giggled at the sight making Danny blush, soon enough the clothes had been removed and they were now left only in their underwear. Sam was lying on the bed, her arms wrapped around Danny who was on top of her. Danny pulled out the condom that was still in the hem of his boxers and looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Sam nodded "I'm absolutely sure."

Danny unclasped Sam's bra as they both removed their lower pieces of clothing, Danny placed the condom on and finally, two souls became one.

Light creped through Danny's curtains the next morning, waking the two lovers from the slumber after the blissful night of passion. Sam woke up to find herself in Danny's warm embrace and snuggled under his chin, they looked at each other and smiled before giving each other a good morning kiss.

"Last night was amazing Danny" whispered Sam.

"You were great Sam" Danny whispered back.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Sam.

"Let's snuggle" replied Danny as he wrapped himself tighter around Sam, snuggling into her bare chest, making her giggle like mad. Sam then threw the covers over them and a lot of giggling could be heard from under them as the two young lovers fooled around.

It was about 8 when they decide to get up. Sam didn't really want to wear her dress from last night so Danny gave her some of his clothes to wear. Danny had to admit, Sam looked fairly hot wearing his red and white shirt and denim jeans. They walked downstairs, where they found Danny's family sitting in the living room.

"Well well well, look what we have here" said Maddie, arms folded and a very smug look on her face.

"Let's see, Sam staying the night and wearing some of Danny's clothes. I think it's obvious what happened last night" said Jazz, Danny and Sam were blushing like mad.

"I bet you ten bucks that he used the condom I gave him last night" said his father, almost laughing.

"He better have, I don't want grandkids just yet!" said Maddie.

"Umm…I'm gonna take Sam home now" said Danny, leading Sam to the front door.

"Wait! Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" asked Maddie.

"They probably still full from last night" joked Jack, which earned a laugh from Maddie and Jazz. Danny groaned as he led Sam out the front door.

"My parents can be weird sometimes" said Danny as him and Sam walked towards her house.

"Well at least your parents are nice, if my parent's had their way I'd have a chastity belt on right now" Sam joked.

Danny giggled "And a chastity belt isn't as sexy as purple lace panties," said Danny as he gave Sam's ass a slight smack.

"AH! Danny!" said Sam.

"What! Oh come on you know you liked it," said Danny with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well yeah, but we should only do that in private" said Sam rubbing her but.

"Gotcha, spanking only in private" replied Danny as the neared Sam's house.

Sam ruffled Danny's hair "You such a dork," she then kissed his cheek "But a sweet dork."

"Thanks Sam," he replied as Sam slowly opened the front door. When she noticed no one was around, they walked into the foyer.

Ida then rode into the foyer "Where have you been?" asked Ida.

"Over at Danny's, where are mum and dad?" asked Sam.

"MOM! Can I come down now!" Jeremy yelled from upstairs, Danny and Sam burst out laughing.

"Not now Jeremy, another half hour" yelled Ida, she looked back at the two kids "He tried calling the SWAT team after you didn't come home last night" she said.

"Well I'm going to take Danny up to my room for a while," said Sam, grabbing Danny's hand and running upstairs.

"Ok dear, be gentle with the poor boy" laughed Ida.

Sam lead Danny to her room and locked the door behind her, Danny stood there before Sam pushed him onto the bed.

"Now wait a minute Sam, I haven't got any more conMMMMM" Danny's voice was muffled as Sam's lips crashed onto his, their tongues came into the mix. Sam then suddenly parted leaving Danny with his tongue hanging out, she went to her drawers and pulled out an unopened box of condoms, she opened the box and got one out before climbing on top of Danny.

"Now Sam, don't you…" Danny was silenced by Sam placing her finger on his lips.

"Don't speak Danny" said Sam as she took of her shirt making Danny's eyes bulge "I just want to hear you moan."

Jeremy and Pamela groaned as they paced around their bedroom "I can understand because you're her son, but punishing me!" said Pamela.

"I can't do anything about it, she's my mother!" said Jeremy.

"Well I guess we have to face facts, Danny and Sam are tog…wait what's that?" asked Pamela as she placed her ear to the wall. Sam's room was next to her parents so the sounds of them moaning were heard through the wall. Pamela was so shocked she had to sit down on the bed.

"What, what is it?" asked Jeremy.

"Our daughter is having sex with Danny!" said Pamela, Jeremy then fainted.

After another round of intense love making Danny finally decided to go home.

"I'll see you later Sam" said Danny.

Sam gave Danny a lustful kiss which he gladly joined in with; when they parted they looked into each other's eyes and smiled "We've got to do this again" said Sam.

"You betcha we will" said Danny as he left, Sam closed the door and squealed with happiness.

"So…you and Danny had a good time" said Pamela, who had since been allowed to come back down.

"We sure did" said Sam "Where's dad?"

"He's uhhhh taking a nap" Jeremy was still unconscious on the floor "Listen Sam, me and your father have decided that if being with Danny makes you happy, then I guess it's alright to date him."

"You mean it, oh thank you mum, thank you, thank you!" said Sam as she hugged her mum.

"No problems honey" replied Pamela as Sam walked into the kitchen where Ida was.

"So how was it?" asked Ida.

Sam blushed "Uhhhhhh, I guess unbelievable is a good word to describe it" said Sam.

"That's my girl. Oh one more thing, the walls between your parent's and your rooms are kinda thin, so I hope you kept it down." said Ida.

Sam's eyes went as wide as saucers "Oh no" was all she could say

THE END


End file.
